Unspeakable Truths
by CJWOLF
Summary: The summer before third year Harry meets someone that will lead him to learns truths keep hidden from him which allow him to forge his own path and not the one Dumbledore laid out for him


Unspeakable Truths

It had been several day since his arrival at the Leakey Cauldron and Harry could not be Happier with his new found freedom to explore Diagon Ally He visited many of the shops and met some interesting people like Mr Fortescue of the Ice cream parlour who on his first visit there had given him a fee chocolate Sunday and even helped him with his history homework. It was here that he met a man that would change his life for good.

"Excuse me are You Harry Potter" the man asked

The man was about 5'8" with a slight muscle build, short light brown hair with hazel eyes and a caring and intelligent look in his smile. Harry was a little surprised and a little weary of this man's approach but decided to be polite and answered "yes, I am Harry Potter."

The Man offered his hand and introduced himself, "My name is Charles Croaker I knew your parents, well your mother really as she worked for me."

Harry was a little surprised and excited at that, gladly took the offered hand and signals with his own for the Mr Croaker to sit and spoke " nice to meat you sir what did my mum do for you I now almost nothing of my parents ."

"Well I should not tell you, but as it no secret that I head the department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic I guess its okay to tell you Lilly was an unspeakable." Seeing Harry blank look he said "In Muggle world the DOM is like MI5 or the CIA. Your mother was a researcher for the department. Your dad as far as I know managed the Potter estate."

"Potter estate." Replayed a confused Harry. "There's quite a bit of gold in my volt be that's about it." "Err yes well I am not sure what you have been told by Dumbledore and his people Harry." Said Mr Croaker not disguising his obvious dislike of Dumbledore, "But the Potter's are an Ancient on Noble Family one of the oldest and wealthiest in Europe. I had wondered way you were not wearing you house signet ring but I guess you know nothing about it do you." "no I no one told me I mean I never even new I was a wizard until my Eleventh birthday when Hagrid had to rescue me. Why are people keeping things from me? How can I find out about the estate I mean other than my volt the only thing I have of my parents is my dad's Cloak" Said a desperate Harry. Mr Croaker let out a breath and discreetly cast a privacy ward around there table and said "You will have to Visit Gringotts and ask to speak to someone from the inheritance department about clamming your estate. They will know exactly what you are entitled to. And when you can access it" He then asked Harry what he meant by rescued.

So Harry told him the events that led to Hagrid taking Harry to Diagon Ally and after some discreet encouragement he got Harry to tell him of his life at the Dursley's, the cupboard under the stairs the emotional abuse and how they attempted to Squish the magic out of him by keeping him as downtrodden as possible.

Mr Croaker then asked Harry about his past two years at Hogwarts witch Harry freely told him all about.

Quit shocked about what he has just been told and a using a little discreet Legilimency to confirmed it he asked "Harry are you telling me that Voldemort is still out there attempting to regain a body and Dumbledore never told anyone. And you have beaten him twice in as many years." Here he paused the said "Your parents would be very proud of you Harry

"Yes sir." Said a now nervous Harry.

Coming to a decision Mr Croaker looked at Harry and Said "Harry I am quit disturbed by what you have just told me I am not sure what if anything I can do about you living arrangements, However you adventures especially your fist year are very suspect way would Dumbledore have traps and obstacles in place guarding the philosophers stone that 3 first years could bypass when there are many other means of keeping it safe why have it in a school it is all very suspect to me.

I am also quit concerned about you heath as you appear very thin and malnourished this could affect your magic. I would like it if you would agree to see a healer that works for me if you would be willing to come in to the department tomorrow say 10am for her to examine you as it would be more discreet than St Mungo's Hospital After I would be willing to talk about your parents if you're willing I could met you here around 9:40 to take you there."

"Thank you sir I would like that" replayed a confused harry." "Well my boy I must be going I will see you tomorrow. Don't worry yourself to much Harry I sure we'll get to the bottom of what's going on. In the mean time why don't you visit Gringotts to see about the Potter estate? I look forward to seeing you tomorrow Harry." Shaking Harry's hand one last time he stood up and left.

Harry remain in his seat and spent the next twenty minutes or so wondering what he would uncover and if he could truest this Mr Croaker or if his Trust in Dumbledore may have been misplaced.

With a burning desire to find out what is been hidden from him about his parents and the Potter estate Harry got up out of his seat thanked Mr Fortescue his ice creams and made his way towards Gringotts with the hope that he will learn more about himself.


End file.
